cyoafandomcom-20200213-history
Step inside?
You slowly and quietly step into the machines large, solitary chamber. The large machine makes you feel like an ant. When you are completely in the machine, the scientist slides his key card for the third time and presses some small buttons, throws a couple of switches, and presses one large, red button. You can faintly make out a label over the red button which says, “EMERGENCY GENETIC MUTATION” You begin pounding angrily and wildly on the glass of the chamber. But it’s too late. A jolt passes through your body, as if you have been struck by lighting. Then, everything goes black. You wake up in the morning in an iron cage. I’ll sue them for mutating me, you think. As you walk over to a small window, you realize that, strangely enough, you are walking on all fours. Now, you’re curious. What did they even do to me, you wonder. As you look at your reflection in a puddle, you realize that the unimaginable has happened. Horns. Scales. Wings. Fangs. You’ve been morphed into a dragon! You start shouting and hollering like crazy. But, since humans can’t speak to dragons, you are really just snarling, growling, and snapping. You get so upset that you accidentally breathe a blast of fire that disintegrates a small hole in the ceiling. Realizing that this could be your ticket out, you breathe another streak of flame that makes the hole wider. In the middle of your escape act, your hear a strange noise. You rotate your ears to listen to a security guard walking towards your cage. In an attempt to not get caught, you blow as much fire as you can on to the ceiling. The hole becomes large enough to fit your 2-ton 30-foot body through. As you scramble through the thick ceiling to reach open ground, the guard walks over and looks into your cage. The only part of you he sees is your waving tail as you climb to freedom. As you lie on the roof of Bentley Inc. and watch the sun set, you realize how different it feels to look through a dragon’s eyes. Even though you have seen this view, you feel a sense of curiosity, as if you have never seen it before. You are curious about all these man made things, like the cable cars, and the Golden Gate Bridge. And you wonder about these humans, and how they balance on two legs, and how they use their hands to carry things. You shake your head and try to snap yourself out if it. “I may have a dragon body, but I still have a human mind.” You say out loud, which is, once again, just a bunch of hisses and growls. You suddenly remember that there’s another special thing dragons can do: fly. Hmm, I wonder if I can fly, you think to yourself. You start to trot slowly to the edge of the building. Then, you canter, and eventually, you start to gallop. When you finally reach the edge of the building, you take a mighty leap, spread your wings, and take to the skies. After flying for a couple of hours, you notice that you are nowhere near San Francisco. The only thing you can you can see is a plain of grass that goes on for miles. Suddenly, you spot a group of figures running through the grass. Your eyes lock on to them automatically. Then, they start to breathe fire. You screech with joy. Other dragons! Do you… Go for a closer look? Or keep on flying?